


Heated first meetings

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Drabble, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Q, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, boypussy!q, implied heat sex, implied possibility of mpreg, male omegas have a penis and a pussy for heats, meeting scene re-write, might grow but for now it's this, omega biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting up with the famous double-oh seven and dropping off the agent's gun and other essentials for the new mission, he was picking up some take-out and going back to his apartment for a hot bath and some quality time before his heat hit full force.</p><p>Or Omega Q meeting Alpha Bond on the cusps of the Quartermaster's heat. Gallery scene re-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Like seriously, pulling triggers while one is in a pajamas?  
> And the way Q sat, careful, determined, the way he almost sprawled on that bench...
> 
> I just had to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my musings :)

Q dressed warmly going out. It wasn't yet that cold outside, but his upcoming heat made his body temperature drop to save up on energy. 

He was freshly appointed the Quartermaster of MI6, the nomination coming as a surprise after the previous Q died in the attack, but Q was thrilled. And scared and worried and slightly stressed, but he was confident in his abilities and sure that he'll soon settle in quite well on his new role.

Being the head of a department, apart from all the duties and responsibilities came also with some private life changes - he’ll be required to take suppressants and smell inhibitors, as going on heat leave would become a problem. 

Q didn't much mind. He enjoyed his heats, whether he was going through them with a partner or alone he liked that couple of days of pure pleasure and leisure, but it would also be convenient that he wouldn't have to take a break in the middle of a fun project 

As he was too close to his cycle to squash it with meds, he was allowed that one last heat leave before settling in as quartermaster and going on suppressants.

After meeting up with the famous double-oh seven and dropping off the agent's gun and other essentials for the new mission, he was picking up some take-out and going back to his apartment for a hot bath and some quality time before his heat hit full force.

He could feel all the telltale signs of his heat already, so he suspected that by next morning he’ll be fully entering his cycle.

Shivering, he rubbed at his chest, nipples itchy and sensitive. His hips ached and he was sure he was walking with that specific gait as he felt his omega hole opening up right behind his testicles, the entrance swollen and already feeling a little damp. 

He congratulated himself mentally for lining up his panties before venturing out to the gallery, would be quite a shame to soak through his favourite pants.

When he walked into the hall that hosted The Fighting Temeraire he immediately spotted Bond, the agent every bit as handsome as the rumours said.

Even while the man was sitting, he could tell the double-oh was tall. Broad shoulders pushing out the well cut suit, back straight as the agent gazed full of boredom at the painting in front of him.

Bond wasn't young, and his profession didn't go easy on him, everything reflected in the deep lines of his wrinkles, in the mouth set in a dark frown, eyes tight. But he still emanated that special kind of charm, not to mention the enchanting Alpha pheromones. 

Q smiled to himself as he approached the man.

He walked up to the sitting man slowly and then proceeded to sit himself, careful of his changing body, making sure the pad he wore would press deliciously against his Omega hole. 

He intended to enjoy himself.

He sat, all lazy grace and loose limbs, slightly leaning to the side, tilting his body slightly away from Bond but putting it all on a alluring display.

“Always makes me feel a little melancholy. A grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away for scrap…” voice a little over a whisper before he sighed dramatically. “The inevitability of time, don't you think?” gazing at Bond from the corner of his eyes, mouth fighting not to twist in a full smirk. “What do you see?”

“A bloody big ship. Excuse me.”

“007…” he called out softly when the Alpha moved to stand. Not so fast my handsome agent, I'm more than just a horny Omega looking for a knot. “I'm your new Quartermaster.”

“You must be joking.” The man looked at him incredulously.

“Why, because I'm not wearing a lab coat?” he teased, playing at being obvious.

“Because you still have spots.” The Alpha’s nostrils flared, catching his scent, as the blond’s mouth twisted in displeasure. It was clear what the agent was thinking - _And you're on cusps of heat._

It was common knowledge that no Omega in a position of power was allowed heats.

“My complexion is hardly relevant.” As is my cycle.

“Well, your competence is.” _And a clear head_ was heavily implied.

“Age is no guarantee of efficiency.” Don’t even think of calling me a heat-head, you should know better, he felt like scoffing.

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.” 

“I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pajamas” and riding a fake knot “before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field.” 

“Oh, so why do you need me?” The agent was clearly reading between the lines, thin lips curling in a soft, interested smile.

“Every now and then a… trigger has to be pulled.” he teased. Well, he'd be the first to admit that a heat with an Alpha was much more fulfilling.

“Or not pulled.” Ohh bastard, he'd tease him and play his body with toys, drawing it all out till he'd be pushed to tears before knotting him himself. “It's hard to know which in your pajamas.” 

He wasn't sure he'd exactly mind… seeing that glint in the Alpha's eye. After all, Bond was rumoured to be _the_ sex machine.

“Q.”

“007.”

They shook hands, unusual between an Omega and an Alpha, little sparks flowing in his skin at the contact with the heated, rough skin almost making him moan as his hole gushed wetly. He forced a sensuous smile.

Letting go, he withdrew the rest of Bond's mission utilities from the inside pocket of his coat. Time to cut this meeting short and pursue more fulfilling endeavors

“Ticket to Shanghai. Documentation and passport.”

“Thank you.”

“And this.” He said giving a black case to the man. “Walther PPK/S 9mm short. There's a micro-dermal sensor in the grip. It's been coded to your palm print so only you can fire it. Less of a random killing machine, more of a personal statement.” and damn if he wouldn't mind the agent's personal statement on his own body...

“And this?” Bond pointed to an empty compartment.

Oh, yes, he played with it on his way here. Something to occupy his mind. Reaching back to a pocket he gave the blond the little radio.

“Standard issue radio transmitter. Activate it and it broadcasts your location. Distress signal. And that's it.” ...or not. If the Alpha wanted...

“A gun… and a radio. Not exactly Christmas, is it?” uh, a grumpy Alpha fishing for tells.

“Were you expecting an exploding pen? We don't really go in for that anymore.” He teased, getting up and walking past Bond, folding the man in his heat scent. “Good luck out there in the field.” He said a little regretfully. Such a fine specimen of an Alpha… “And please return the equipment in one piece.” he added before turning and walking away.

“Brave new world” Bond muttered behind his back and he didn't manage to walk more that couple of steps before the agent clearly made up his mind, an arm curling around his middle and a rough low voice whispering in his ear.

“Why don't you brief me more thoroughly, Quartermaster?”

He laughed.

“I think I just might.”


End file.
